mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Columbia Pictures/Screen Gems Cartoons (Mocked Version)
Dawson's Creek'''1st Logo (1939-1942) Logo: The same Torch Lady as the first two "Phantasies". Series Logo: On a gray sworded background, we see "DAWSON'S CREEK" in a cursive font AND The bold gray letter "A" and "CARTOON" above and below it. Closing Title: Same as the opening, but "The End" and "A DAWSON'S CREEK" under it. FX/SFX: None as far as we know. Music/Sounds: The theme of a short or a customized fanfare. Availability: Very tough to find, that appears into "Totally Tooned In". Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The dark BG may give some jumps, but the music lowers the scare factor. 2nd Logo (1942-1944) Logo: Same as the 1st logo. Series Logo: The same as the second Phantasy logo, only "Phantasy" replaced with "Dawson's Creek". Closing Title: Same as the 1st logo as well. FX/SFX: The characters moving in the series logo. Music/Sounds: Again, the theme of the respective short or customized fanfare. Availability: See 1st logo. Scare Factor: Minimal. No dark BG in the series logo lowers the scare factor even further. 3rd Logo (1944-1945) Logo: Again, same as the 1st logo. Series Logo: Same as the 2nd series logo, but with changes. The characters are inside papers and there is no animation. Closing Title: Again, same as the 1st logo. Alternate Closing Title: In black BG, we see the "The End" words in white script with "A DAWSON'S CREEK CARTOON". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Again, the theme of a short or customized fanfare. Availability: See 1st logo again. Scare Factor: See 2nd logo. 4th Logo (1945-1946) Logo: This time, no Torch Lady opening. Only the "A Dawson's Creek Cartoon" opening in simplified BG. Closing Title: Same as the alternate ending for the 3rd logo. Alternate Closing Title: Again same as the 3rd logo, but with the "Bullseye" BG of the 1947 short-lived ending. FX/SFX: None, unlike the previous logos. Cheesy factor: They should at least have kept the "Characters-in-papers" opening. Music/Sounds: Once again, either the theme of a respective short or a customized fanfare. Availability: See 1st logo. Scare Factor: If it wasn't for the music, the scare factor would be low to medium, but is very low. 5th logo (1947) Note: These were the last titles from the Dawson's Creek cartoons, which used the 2-color Cinecolor process for this era, that later adapted into the television show for the WB from 1998 to 2003. Logo: Same as the 1947-1949 Color Rhapsody opening title, only with "Dawson's Creek" replacing "Color Rhapsody" and "IN CINECOLOR" replacing "IN TECHNICOLOR". Closing title: We see the "The End" in a different script over a bullseye BG with two teal rings and a teal-white outline. Below, "A DAWSON'S CREEK CARTOON" in red and "In Cinecolor" in teal are seen. FX/SFX: Same as the 1947-1949 Color Rhapsody opening title. Music sounds: See above. Availability: Tough to find, but "Totally Tooned In" did show the titles on "Bravo on Dawson". Scare factor: Very low. _______________________________________________________________ '''Earth Friends (1943-1946) Studio Logo: The Torch Lady opening from the 1942-1946 Color Rhapsodies, orange clouds, "Presents" and all. Series Logo: On a dark bright brown background, we see "EARTH FRIENDS" with some globe on it. Closing Title: Same as the 1942-1945 closing title of the Color Rhapsodies, but with "A EARTH FRIEND" below "The End". Alternate Closing Title: Same as the 1945-1946 end title of the Color Rhapsodies, but with the difference explained above FX/SFX: None if you don't want to count the iris-out. Music/Sounds: As usual, the theme of a short or a customized fanfare. Availability: Very hard to find as UPA has reissued the shorts with their "A Columbia Favorite" opening and ending. However, the original Torch Lady closing title has been spotted on some cartoons via "Totally Tooned In". Scare Factor: Minimal.